


Angel

by candied_lemons



Series: dnf song fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Song Lyrics, Song fic, city AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candied_lemons/pseuds/candied_lemons
Summary: “You really are an angel, George,” Dream whispered, so only they could hear.George looked at him with a thousand words. “Dream,” his name was warm on his tongue like honey. He basked in it. “You’re the real angel here.”---or, Dream and George explore their new relationship, and Dream discovers George is more of an angel than a man.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based on the song angel by finneas, if you haven't listened to it i recommend listening
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/7iSEz0IIVF5H4KLXIm99Vk?si=4ef048e47b6142e8

Gentle hums of the city floated through the air. The lights cast streaks of bright color along the brick walls in their apartment. People walked on the streets below looking like ants. The smell of robust coffee wafted throughout the apartment, filling the space from corner to corner. It was mornings like these that Dream especially loved. Waking up to George sitting at the kitchen counter, a newspaper in hand. When George would finally notice Dream, he would smile. His smile was intoxicating, it started small, growing bigger and bigger until it filled his face. 

Sundays were the best. They laid around the apartment for hours, sitting on the couch, thigh to thigh. George would share his newspaper with Dream, pointing out the interesting articles, but Dream was too busy watching the way George’s chest would move slowly up and down as he breathed. The way George would protest softly when Dream moved slightly, letting some warmth escape from their shared blanket. And the way George would sigh like he was feeling the utmost bliss in the world. They were relaxed with each other. Sometimes Dream would take his hand from his lap and wrap it around the other’s shoulder. George would melt into his touch.

Life for the two was like this for a while, testing their boundaries, always ending up gradually closer. When Dream finally asked George to move in with him in New York City, he was hesitant. George liked his privacy and the city life wasn’t for him. Dream assured him he’d give him all the space he wanted and that he would grow to love the city. George reluctantly agreed, it really didn’t take much convincing. 

They found that George needed far less space than he let on. Cold nights in the city drew them closer, and eventually, into each other's beds. It started small. Dream’s off-handed comments at the heater not working became friendly flirts about homies cuddling with homies. George would groan and roll his eyes at Dreams grabby hands. A particularly chilly night changed everything. Waking up in the middle of the night to a sleepy George was not what Dream had expected, but who was he to complain. He pulled the blankets to George’s chin, admiring his angelic peaceful look. He looked like he belonged there. George made a small noise of content, humming softly into the blanket. 

“Dream. I’m cold,” George whispered. “Hold me.” Without thinking of the consequences, Dream tangled himself with George, draping an arm over the boy. He nuzzled his head into the crook of the other’s neck. And when he knew George was asleep, he gently kissed both his eyelids and cheeks. Dream fell asleep to George’s soft murmuring. When they woke, Dream stared at the angel next to him. The morning sun streamed through the window onto George’s face. He looked absolutely perfect in the light. And Dream couldn't hide that George still looked perfect every day after that. He was falling.

That one night spiraled into once a month, to once a week, to every day of sharing a bed. George didn’t have to ask Dream to hold him, it was just natural. Every night, Dream waited for George to fall asleep. He breathed in the way George’s face looked under the florescent lights of the city like he was gasping for air. It became an addiction that Dream didn’t want to get rid of. George was the air Dream lived and breathed. 

Waking up to an angel never got easier. Dream was left breathless every morning. He looked down at the figure in his arms, hardly believing someone so ethereal could be a simple human. It didn’t matter to him what others thought, he knew that somehow George had convinced everyone he was a mortal, but Dream knew better. Dream thought his name wasn’t fitting for him anymore. Dream was waking up beside a dream. His name should be bestowed upon George. 

The mornings when George would wake up before Dream were by far the best. Breakfast and coffee would be on his side table, and a sleepy George would be at the edge of his bed. When Dream looked up to where the other sat, he’d catch George looking over to him. He would smile. Not his usual bright smile that grew with time, but a soft, angelic smile. A smile reserved only for the truly deserving. And George deemed Dream deserving. 

As much as they wished to be happy with what they had, they wanted more. Wanting more was new and terrifying, especially for George, who didn’t want to be caged in. George was the first one to break out of the normal. One morning Dream found George on the balcony, looking over the people bustling about down below. Sun beamed down onto him. It was spring now and no longer cold, but that didn’t stop them from sharing the bed. “Good morning, George.” Dream stepped to George’s side, brushing shoulders. He lifted his hand to George’s, which was tenderly holding the railing. 

“I think I should move out,” George murmured. Warm air swirled around them, brushing past their hair and in between their hands and shoulders, creating a rift between them. Air-filled the gaps between them as Dream moved away. George quickly filled the gap, taking Dream's hand back in his. “This doesn’t mean the end, you’re my home. It’s just too much. You’re too much.” Dream’s heart burst. He would do anything for George. If George wanted space, that's what Dream would give him. As much as he hated it, George needed to spread his wings and fly. It was time to give George the space he craved. Maybe one day George could teach Dream to fly too. 

“Alright.”

The hardest part of the move was the empty space in bed beside Dream. The cold seeped into his bones, freezing him over. George still came over every day, reading his paper and drinking his coffee on the couch. Sometimes Dream would wake up to George already there. Slipping out of bed and walking up to George from behind, he would lace his arms around George’s waist and pull him to his chest. George would push his head back into Dream’s chest. Brushing George’s hair away from his forehead, he kissed it softly, flushing at the way George closed his eyes. He looked so happy. 

George stayed the night once. It was the best sleep Dream had in a while, falling back into his routine. But when he woke up, George was gone. 

George didn’t come over for a while after that, leaving Dream to wonder what he did wrong. 

George showed up at Dream’s doorstep on a particularly rainy night. Raindrops clung to his eyelashes and he huffed slightly. When Dream opened the door slightly, George burst in. Dream starred in bewilderment at the sudden movement. George sharply turned around and looked into Dream’s eyes. He looked different. When Dream took a step forward, it was George who closed the distance and reached up to the other’s jaw, cupping it gently. They met halfway, their lips drifting together like magnets. It started soft and patient, feeling familiar and foreign at the same time. They fit perfectly together. Dream didn’t know what he did to deserve such an angel. 

Birds chirped into the afternoon, but they didn’t get out of bed. Just laying tangled in each other. Time stopped for them and no one else mattered. Dream whispered sweet nothings into George’s ear, making him giggle. 

“You really are an angel, George,” Dream whispered, so only they could hear. 

George looked at him with a thousand words. “Dream,” his name was warm on his tongue like honey. He basked in it. “You’re the real angel here."

George moved back in, and his older bedroom became a workspace. Mornings were spent in each other’s arms, drinking coffee, and reading newspapers. Brushing teeth with George was domestic bliss, with him sat on the counter and Dream standing in between his dangling leg. They smiled like morons at each other, they were idiots in love. 

Of course, not every day could be as good as the last. They didn’t fight like most couples, they didn’t use words. George left Dream to guess what was wrong and Dream left George in the dark, resolving his problems on his own. It worked for them. They were always patient and understanding. No matter what, at the end of the night they would be in each other’s arms. That was a promise.

Everything was perfect. Dream was in heaven and the touch of George nearly sent him to hell. He craved it and longed for it. And when his wish was granted it was long worth the wait. George’s bruised thighs and swollen lips were his personal paradise. Even when ruined, the angel underneath him never looked better. 

He was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first song fic, i hope you enjoyed and I will definitely make more. i already have an idea for the next one. as always kudos and comments are appreciated and I have another fic I'm working on, the first two chapters are out now. I hope you all have a lovely day!


End file.
